Tickles to the Truth
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Sasha breaks a valuable vase in the Tickle Castle, Queen Bliss and Kumi decide to punish her.


**Another collaboration between guestsurprise and I! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasha and Rachel were currently running from Vivo and Blithe and having a great time! They always loved visiting the castle.

Well, today...things were a little different.

"You can't get me Vivo!" Sasha laughed.

"I bet I can! Come here you!" He laughed, now gaining on her.

"Rachel, you come here too!" Blithe called, now on her heels.

Both girls were running down the hallways and they were eager to stay ahead of the brothers. But the minute Sasha turned the corner, she knocked over a lovely pink vase decorated with sculpted flowers. It fell to the ground with a smash.

"NO! OH, NO!" Sasha screamed in shock.

"S-Sasha, what happened?!" Rachel said, running up beside her.

"I ran around the corner and I knocked it over!" Sasha said, now petrified.

"What happened?" Vivo said, now walking over and seeing the vase.

Sasha didn't answer. She just turned and ran away with Rachel on her heels, leaving the brothers confused.

"What's wrong with them?" Blithe asked, now concerned.

"I don't know. Let's go talk to them," Vivo said. But before he could, Queen Bliss came around the corner and saw the broken vase.

"Who did this?! Did you two do this?" she asked, now concerned.

"No! We don't know what happened," Vivo said honestly.

"But we think that the girls may have done it by accident," Blithe said.

"Really?" Queen Bliss said. "Well, I'm sure it was just an accident."

"But they both seemed very scared!" Blithe said.

"Scared?" the queen said, now looking at them in worry. Being scared was forbidden in the Tickle Realm. "Why?"

"We don't know. And we don't even know which one did it," Vivo said.

"Hmmm…well we do have our ticklish persuasion," Bliss grinned.

"Really?" Vivo smirked.

"Yes. I think a little trip to Kumi's dungeon would get the truth out of them." Bliss smiled.

"Mother, they are not going to be harmed, are they?" Blithe asked, now looking at his mother with knitted eyebrows.

"My son, of course not! But we need to know who broke the vase and why they are so afraid," Bliss said.

Both of her sons nodded in understanding. "Wonderful. Now find Kumi and tell her that I need her to meet me in the dungeon."

"Ok," they said simultaneously.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"We need to get out of here!" Sasha pleaded.

"But Sasha, only the brothers can send us back," Rachel said. At that moment, both felt a hand on their shoulders.

"Girls?" a melodic voiced lilted smoothly. Both spun around and saw King Lauhin smiling at them. "My queen is looking for you two."

"W-W-W-Why?" Sasha stuttered.

"Sasha? Are you alright?" he asked, now raising a confused eyebrow.

"Of course they are alright. Thank you my love for finding them," Queen Bliss smiled, now walking around the corner and making her tail separate into two and grabbing the girls gently.

The girls squealed and tried to get free. Queen Bliss looked at them over their shoulder. "Shhh shhh shhh shh, calm down you two."

"P-Please let us go!" Rachel pleaded.

"No, dear. We are going to take a trip to visit Kumi. I want to know who broke the vase." Queen Bliss said, now looking at them with a devious grin.

The girls only gulped and said nothing.

"Ok you two. I can sense very negative and fearful feelings. You're coming with me."

And with that, the queen took the girls down the hallway and down the stairwell to the fluffy, medieval style dungeon. Kumi was sitting in her oversized wicker chair with feathery cushions, waiting with a happy grin.

"So, what do we have here?" Kumi asked eagerly.

"We are trying to see who broke my vase and I want to know who it was. But neither will tell me who. "Queen Bliss said. She wiggled her fluffy fingers under the girls' chins, making them giggle. "A good tickle should make them talk."

"Excellent! We will tickle them both to make them confess!" Kumi smirked, now wiggling her claws at them. "They will be shown no mercy!"

"I DID IT!" Rachel blurted out, startling everyone in the room. Sasha looked at her in surprise, but was still too scared to speak up.

"You, Rachel?" Queen Bliss asked, but noticed that Sasha was looking away nervously. Bliss winked at Kumi and Kumi winked back. "Well then, I guess you're going to have to suffer the terrible and horrible tickle punishment!"

Queen Bliss was only joking, but Sasha was horrified! What were they going to do with her sister?! "Rachel!"

"It's okay, Sasha. I have to pay for my mistake." Rachel knew her sister can't stand being tickle tortured. So Rachel decided to take the fall for her.

Kumi raised her feather wand and Rachel floated off the floor! She was carried away to a selection of restraints to hold Rachel. The Tickle enchantress chuckled as she eyed the torture devices. "Now, where should I put you?" she mused. "The feather maiden? The fluff table? Oh, decisions, decisions..."

Queen Bliss chuckled while she still held Sasha. "Queen Bliss! Why am I still tied up?!"

"Calm yourself, Sasha. We'll just watch Rachel's punishment together." The queen purred. "This will be a very entertaining tickle torture to watch."

Sasha gulped. Poor Rachel! She was about to suffer for something she didn't do!

Kumi selected her torture device. "Here we are! My tickle wheel should work well for you."

Rachel and Sasha looked mortified when they saw the tickle wheel. It resembled a breaking wheel, a torture device they recognized from history books. A breaking wheel was normally made of just bare wood. But this wheel was covered with pink fur.

Kumi placed Rachel on the device and locked in her wrists and ankles. Her body was arched as her arms were held up high and her feet were held together. She felt nervous when she felt her stomach exposed.

The Tickle enchantress chuckled. "Thanks to this device, your worst tickle spot is perfectly vulnerable..." She softly tickled Rachel's belly with her feathery wand.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! That tickles!" Rachel giggled.

"Oh, it's gonna tickle even more!" Kumi dusted the magic feathers of her wand over the lower half of Rachel's shirt, making it disappear. Now her stomach and sides were fully exposed.

"W-What kind of tickle spell are you gonna put on her?!" Sasha asked nervously.

Kumi chuckled. "Oh, something very cruel and unusual." She brushed her feather duster wand over her hands. A golden powder covered her hands. "This magic dust will make my tickly hands even more tickly!" She began mercilessly tickling Rachel's stomach. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel immediately let out big laughs. "NOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEASE! NOT THERE! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Kumi sang teasingly. "You can't get away! You can't get away!"

Sasha watched in horror as her sister was mercilessly tickled on her worst spot. Risa was showing no mercy!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO MORE! NO MORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel was in tears. The tickling was unbearable! Kumi's fingers were the softest, most ticklish thing that tickled her stomach.

"Yes! Keep laughing! This is your punishment! You will suffer the wrath of my torturous tickles!" Kumi said dramatically.

Rachel couldn't even respond. All she could do was laugh.

"STOOOOOP!" Sasha suddenly screamed out. "RACHEL DIDN'T BREAK THE VASE!"

Kumi stopped tickling. She raised a brow as she approached Sasha. Queen Bliss crossed her arms and looked at Sasha. "You broke my vase, Sasha?"

"Yes! Yes! It was me! I broke it but I was so afraid of being punished, Rachel took the fall for me! But I don't want her to suffer for something I did! Please let her go! I'm the guilty one!"

Queen Bliss and KKumi looked at each other. And laughed.

"We already know, Sasha." Queen Bliss smiled.

"WHAT?!" Sasha and Rachel shouted.

The queen nodded. "Why, yes. I sensed your fear was stronger than Rachel's so I knew it was you, Sasha. This was all just a ruse to make you confess. But I also wanted to teach both of your girls a lesson. Rachel, you shouldn't take the blame for something you didn't do."

"Yes, Ma'am." Rachel said. Her lesson was learned very well.

"And Sasha, you must always tell the truth, despite your fears."

Sasha gulped. "Are you going to make me suffer ticklish tortures like Rachel?"

"Well, there is the torture of a thousand tickles!" Kumi said, wiggling her fingers at Sasha, who squealed in fear and closed her eyes

Kumi giggled. "But that won't be necessary."

Sasha opened her eyes. "It won't."

Queen Bliss shook her head. "No, because there's no need for severe punishment. It was just a vase, Sasha. And you didn't mean to break it." She tickled Sasha under the chin, making the girl giggle. "As long as you be responsible and tell the truth, then there's no need for me to be upset."

"Heeheeheeheehee! Then why are you tihihickling meeheehee?!" Sasha tittered.

Queen Bliss giggled. "Because you still need a good tickle. You were afraid, and fear is not acceptable her in my castle!" she sang musically. She held up Sasha's arms and held her feet together with her second tail.

Kumi held up Sasha's shirt to expose her belly. "Now, it's time for your tummy tickle!"

Sasha screeched with laughter as the queen tickle attacked her stomach. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO! NOT THEHEHEHEHERE!"

"Oh, yes there! It's your tickle spot! I'll tickle it here! I'll tickle it there! I'll tickle it everywhere!" Queen Bliss teased as she tickled every inch of Sasha's bare belly.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOO!" Sasha wailed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T TAKE IT THERE! PLEASE STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Do you promise not to be afraid of telling the truth?" asked Queen Bliss. "And you won't let others take the blame for your actions?"

"YES! YEHEHEHEHES! I PROMISE! EEEEEEE! NOT MY BELLYBUTTON! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Queen Bliss tickled Sasha's belly button for a good ten seconds before she stopped at last. She freed Sasha and held her in a hug. "Good. Everyone's learned an important lesson!"

"Um, your Magesty?"

Queen Bliss and Risa turned around to see Rachel, still on the tickle wheel. "Can you let me go now?"

"I don't know. Can't we keep you here for a little longer?" Queen Bliss asked. She ticked Rachel's tummy with her tails.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Queen Bliss! Nohohohooooo!" Rachel whined as she squirmed as little as she could.

"Kitchy, kitchy, kooooo!" Queen Bliss teased.

Sasha looked at Kumi. "A tickle monster can't resist tickling someone, especially when they're trapped and vulnerable." the Tickle Enchantress said.

Queen Bliss tickled Rachel for a decent amount of time then released her from the wheel. The queen nuzzled both of the girls and left the dungeon together.

"Remember, your girls are part of this family. I trust you girls with all my heart. So no more lies, okay?"

"Yes, your Magesty." the girls said.

"If not, it's the torture of a thousand tickles for you!" The Queen said in a spooky voice.

Rachel and Sasha squeaked, hugging each other.

Queen Bliss laughed and tickled the girls under their chins. "Just kidding!"

The girls giggled from both the tickling and relief. They really shouldn't be afraid. These monsters were a second family to them. And there are no lies in a loving family.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you all liked it! And guestsurprise, I need your help on the Tickle Monster VS Tickle fairy story!**


End file.
